1. Technical Field
One method of the present disclosure relates to the splicing together of composite core using magnets to provide the requisite pressure at the bondline.
Another method of the present disclosure relates to the use of magnets to secure composite core during a machining process or an assembly process.
Another method of the present disclosure relates to manufacturing net edge core as well as a method of bonding net edge core to a substructure.
2. Description of Related Art
One conventional method of splicing together composite core includes using mechanical clips that apply pressure at the adhesive bondline; however this method is not very effective at large distances from an open edge because the spring force has to be transferred by lever arms over a distance. Additionally, the mechanical clips can interfere with tooling. Another conventional method includes using an expandable foam adhesive that doesn't require artificial pressure at the bondline; however, expandable foam adhesive can be weight prohibitive.
There is a need for an improved method of splicing together composite core.
In a conventional composite core machining process, the composite core is machined to a desired contour for usage in a composite structure. However, the natural instability of the composite core can create high scrap rates and/or require using a machine feed rate low enough to prevent damage to the unstable composite core. Further, an assembly process for a core stiffened structure can also require the securing of the composite core.
There is a need for an improved method of securing composite core during a core machining process or a core assembly process.
A conventional core stiffened structure will typically require a length and width of composite core that is carved out of a larger bulk composite core. The desired length and width of the composite core can sometimes leave flanges rather than flat edges. The flanges are difficult to bond to adjacent substructure.
There is a need for an improved method for manufacturing a more efficient core as well as a method of bonding the core to substructure.